


某偶像的人气投票

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある偶方世界观西皮味很薄本质迫害老二|尝试新文体…推特新闻体（？





	某偶像的人气投票

绝对偶像进化计划公式@idol_lv6  
重大发表！为纪念绝对偶像进化计划企划开始三周年7月1日12:00至31日24:00举行人气投票，最终人气第一位将推出FULL ALBUM并举行live tour！来用你的一票决定ta的命运！idol_lv6.jp/vote/chara...#绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
10:00 20xx/7/1

学园都市online@gakuto_online  
【NEWS】御坂美琴五连霸？绝对偶像进化计划第5次官方人气投票本日开始！网页链接  
12:00 20xx/7/1

御坂美琴@idol_lv6_misaka  
RT@idol_lv6:重大发表！为纪念绝对偶像进化计划企划开始三周年7月1日12:00至31日24:00举行人气投票，最终人气第一位将推出FULL ALBUM并举行live tour！来用你的一票决定ta的命运！idol_lv6.jp/vote/chara...#绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:00 20xx/7/1

垣根帝督@idol_lv6_kakine  
RT@idol_lv6:重大发表！为纪念绝对偶像进化计划企划开始三周年7月1日12:00至31日24:00举行人气投票，最终人气第一位将推出FULL ALBUM并举行live tour！来用你的一票决定ta的命运！idol_lv6.jp/vote/chara...#绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:00 20xx/7/1

？？？@idol_lv6_6  
RT@idol_lv6:重大发表！为纪念绝对偶像进化计划企划开始三周年7月1日12:00至31日24:00举行人气投票，最终人气第一位将推出FULL ALBUM并举行live tour！来用你的一票决定ta的命运！idol_lv6.jp/vote/chara...#绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:00 20xx/7/1

削板军霸@idol_lv6_konjyo  
根性！！！  
12:00 20xx/7/1

御坂美琴@idol_lv6_misaka  
感谢大家一直以来的支持☀  
12:01 20xx/7/1

食蜂操祈@idol_lv6_misaki  
*^_^*RT@idol_lv6_misaka:感谢大家一直以来的支持☀  
12:02 20xx/7/1

削板军霸@idol_lv6_konjyo  
忘了转发了！！！  
12:07 20xx/7/1

麦野沈利@idol_lv6_mugino  
午饭鲑鱼便当  
12:15 20xx/7/1

绝对偶像进化计划公式@idol_lv6  
【速报】人气投票开始10小时，现在排名：第一位御坂美琴、第二位一方通行、第三位食蜂操祈 #绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
22:00 20xx/7/1

学园都市online@gakuto_online  
RT:@idol_lv6:【速报】人气投票开始10小时，现在排名：第一位御坂美琴、第二位一方通行、第三位食蜂操祈 #绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
22:01 20xx/7/1

垣根帝督@idol_lv6_kakine  
第一位怎么能不是第一位呢？@一方通行  
22:11 20xx/7/1

麦野沈利@idol_lv6_mugino  
第二位也不是第二位。  
22:12 20xx/7/1

绝对偶像进化计划公式@idol_lv6  
重要通知：经人气投票活动组织委员会研讨决定本次人气投票分为男性和女性两个组别进行排名发表。同时两组的最终人气第一位都将推出FULL ALBUM并举行live tour！#绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
10:00 20xx/7/2

学园都市online@gakuto_online  
【NEWS】绝对偶像进化计划人气投票开始一天即宣布更改规则公信力遭质疑。  
10:02 20xx/7/2

绝对偶像进化计划公式@idol_lv6  
【速报】人气投票开始48小时，现在排名：女子组第一位御坂美琴、第二位食蜂操祈、第三位心理定规；男子组第一位一方通行、第二位垣根提督、第三位海原光贵#绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:00 20xx/7/3

学园都市online@gakuto_online  
【NEWS】由于投票页面可自行追加候选人，速报男女榜单TOP3均出现了level 4。RT:@idol_lv6:【速报】人气投票开始48小时，现在排名：女子组第一位御坂美琴、第二位食蜂操祈、第三位心理定规；男子组第一位一方通行、第二位垣根提督、第三位海原光贵#绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:00 20xx/7/3

御坂美琴@idol_lv6_misaka  
感谢大家一直以来的支持☀  
12:01 20xx/7/3

食蜂操祈@idol_lv6_misaki  
*^_^*RT@idol_lv6_misaka:感谢大家一直以来的支持☀  
12:02 20xx/7/3

垣根帝督@idol_lv6_kakine  
你向学园都市全体住民使用了心理定规？@心理定规  
12:11 20xx/7/3

学园都市online@gakuto_online  
【NEWS】绝对偶像进化计划人气投票确认可以自行追加候选人，不限制候选条件。#绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:30 20xx/7/3

学园都市online@gakuto_online  
【INTERVEW】人气投票速报双双进入TOP3！垣根帝督&心理定规俊男美女组合专访！网页链接  
12:00 20xx/7/4

垣根帝督@idol_lv6_kakine  
RT:@gakuto_online:【INTERVEW】人气投票速报双双进入TOP3！垣根帝督&心理定规俊男美女组合专访！网页链接  
12:01 20xx/7/4

垣根帝督@idol_lv6_kakine  
什么叫“衣着打扮宛如歌舞伎町从业人员”？！再也不接受学园都市online的采访了！  
12:13 20xx/7/4

绝对偶像进化计划公式@idol_lv6  
【中间发表】人气投票第一次中间发表！女子组第一位御坂美琴、第二位食蜂操祈、第三位Othinus；男子组第一位一方通行、第二位垣根帝督、第三位海原光贵 #绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:00 20xx/7/10

学园都市online@gakuto_online  
关于Othinus的身份正在进行调查。RT:@idol_lv6:【中间发表】人气投票第一次中间发表！女子组第一位御坂美琴、第二位食蜂操祈、第三位Othinus；男子组第一位一方通行、第二位垣根帝督、第三位海原光贵 #绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:00 20xx/7/10

绝对偶像进化计划公式@idol_lv6  
【中间发表】人气投票第二次中间发表！女子组第一位御坂美琴、第二位Othinus、第三位心理定规；男子组第一位一方通行、第二位垣根帝督、第三位海原光贵 #绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:00 20xx/7/20

学园都市online@gakuto_online  
相对于女子组二三位的激烈争夺，男子组风平浪静。RT:@idol_lv6:【中间发表】人气投票第二次中间发表！女子组第一位御坂美琴、第二位Othinus、第三位心理定规；男子组第一位一方通行、第二位垣根帝督、第三位海原光贵 #绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:00 20xx/7/20

麦野沈利@idol_lv6_mugino  
第二位永远是第二位。  
12:12 20xx/7/20

垣根帝督@idol_lv6_kakine  
你跟我很熟吗前十未入的欧巴桑？  
12:14 20xx/7/20

学园都市online@gakuto_online  
【INTERVEW】五连霸进入射程！来自常盘台的优质偶像御坂美琴专访！网页链接  
12:00 20xx/7/23

学园都市online@gakuto_online  
据消息人士，绝对偶像进化计划人气投票由于遭到大量投诉或再次变更规则。另有传闻常盘台女王之前公开表示退出活动，请粉丝不必投票。  
23:10 20xx/7/24

绝对偶像进化计划公式@idol_lv6  
【中间发表&分组变更】人气投票第三次中间发表！女子组第一位御坂美琴、第二位Othinus、第三位心理定规；男子组第一位垣根帝督、第二位海原光贵、第三位上条当麻；性别不明组第一位一方通行、第二位Thor、第三位Aleister #绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:00 20xx/7/25

垣根帝督@idol_lv6_kakine  
RT:@idol_lv6:【中间发表&分组变更】人气投票第三次中间发表！女子组第一位御坂美琴、第二位Othinus、第三位心理定规；男子组第一位垣根帝督、第二位海原光贵、第三位上条当麻；性别不明组第一位一方通行、第二位Thor、第三位Aleister #绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:00 20xx/7/25

一方通行@idol_lv6_Accelerator  
？？？  
12:01 20xx/7/25

Aleister@Aleister_Crowley  
上条当麻に投票しました！idol_lv6.jp/vote/chara...#绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:01 20xx/7/25

绝对偶像进化计划公式@idol_lv6  
【通告】由于目前出现可疑的短时间内大量增票现象，将对投票进行复核并修正票数。 #绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:00 20xx/7/27

学园都市online@gakuto_online  
据消息人士，此现象并非只出现在一位候选人身上。RT:@idol_lv6:【通告】由于目前出现可疑的短时间内大量增票现象，将对投票进行复核并修正票数。 #绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
12:25 20xx/7/27

绝对偶像进化计划公式@idol_lv6  
人气投票结束&结果发表倒计时！ #绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
23:00 20xx/7/30

垣根帝督@idol_lv6_kakine  
感谢！RT:@idol_lv6:人气投票结束&结果发表倒计时！ #绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
23:00 20xx/7/30

御坂美琴@idol_lv6_misaka  
感谢大家一直以来的支持☀  
23:01 20xx/7/30

削板军霸@idol_lv6_konjyo  
忘了登录密码！！！  
23:22 20xx/7/31

一方通行@idol_lv6_Accelerator  
上条当麻に投票しました！idol_lv6.jp/vote/chara...#绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
23:59 20xx/7/31

绝对偶像进化计划公式@idol_lv6  
【结果发表】人气投票结果发表！各组第一位将推出FULL ALBUM并举行live tour！女子组第一位御坂美琴、第二位心理定规、第三位Othinus；男子组第一位上条当麻、第二位垣根帝督、第三位土御门元春；性别不明组第一位一方通行、第二位Thor、第三位Aleister #绝对偶像进化计划#LV6#人气投票  
00:00 20xx/8/1

一方通行@idol_lv6_Accelerator  
[拇指]  
00:00 20xx/8/1

垣根帝督@idol_lv6_kakine  
？？？  
00:00 20xx/8/1

御坂美琴@idol_lv6_misaka  
感谢大家一直以来的支持☀  
00:00 20xx/8/1

食蜂操祈@idol_lv6_misaki  
？？？  
00:01 20xx/8/1

御坂美琴@idol_lv6_misaka  
诶？？？  
00:03 20xx/8/1

麦野沈利@idol_lv6_mugino  
第二位永远是第二位。  
00:05 20xx/8/1

“明明动员大家都给那个人投票，为什么票数的增加只有预想的三分之一左右？御坂御坂疑惑不解。”

=END=

约一万票增票，正好分别投给了三组最终的第一位。


End file.
